Regretful Secrets
by The Chat Marauders
Summary: Narcissa appears at Severus' house one day seeking something he cannot give her. DARK. DISTURBING. CRACK!FIC. SEVERUS/NARCISSA.


**Just in case you've never read one of our fics before, this is a collab profile. The bolded, italicized nicknames you see everyone once in a while are our names, and they're there to show when it's switched writers.**

**Also, we don't own anything but our sick and twisted minds.**

**_WARNING: THIS FANFIC IS VERY DISTURBING AND NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Twitch:<em>** A cloaked figure was making its way down a very old alleyway, the unknown person's footsteps amplified by the damp cobblestone beneath its feet. In this side of town, the thoughts of the figure started, it is extremely dull. Lifeless. It shook its hooded head and took a sharp left, keeping its silver eyes in front of it.

Not taking one glance behind itself, the figure descended down old steps that had emerged from in between two very old buildings. The click–clack of its footsteps slowly echoed into nothing.

The cloaked figure flipped its hood back to reveal long, sleek and shining platinum blonde hair set atop a perfect, pale face.

Narcissa Malfoy came to a very old looking house that sat in between rubble. The woman couldn't even tell what the rubble had once been. Shaking her head, she knocked three times on the door that stood before her.

Not 10 seconds later, a man clad in black robes poked his head around the door. His eyes lit up as they settled on the sight before them.

"Narciss-!" his words were cut off by a sharp kiss from the blonde.

**_Flipper: _**"Don't speak," She ordered quickly, but it didn't sound as commanding as she had hoped it would. Severus was staring at her in what seemed a quizzical sort of look, exhaustion creeping along the outsides of his eyes. It made his next words seem colder than they were meant:

"I thought I told you, no more of this."

Narcissa swallowed hard. Fueled with warm passion, the cold outside air merely nipped at her cloak feebly before dropping the attempt; She felt her palms go sweaty, and reached out to the black-clad wizard. He just watched as she held his clothes, just watched as she struggled for breath.

"I couldn't do it."

"You couldn't do it?" He repeated.

Thoughts spun through her head. There were many answers, but only one floated above the rest. This was not the one she chose to tell him, taking things the easy Malfoy way and reconciling with a half-truth.

"I couldn't stay away from you," She breathed, her mouth now pressed against his ear; and then her icy blue eyes level with his own. That's right, Cissy, seduce him, she thought, and just for added effect, traced her pinky finger down his chest. Narcissa was a woman who was not accustomed to waiting for things.

Severus felt a thrilling sensation trickle through him, slowly but surely: The onslaught of white-blonde hair, so neatly straight and tempting falling over her breasts like that… His throat was getting dry. He remembered a face, a beautiful, fiery-haired woman, and knew Narcissa could never be her.

And yet…her eyes weren't themselves. They were ghostly, faded, and needing. Almost just as his own were, and this gave him a strange sense of comfort. But it wasn't that he and Narcissa were alike that pulled him closer to plant his lips against the base of her neck—It was the piece he saw in her. The inquiring, earnest glance. Lily had the same one that day, under the tree, while asking if being muggle-born made any difference. A thirst for something to satisfy her inner worries. This is what Narcissa was looking for. He pressed her up against the wall and ran his fingers down her sides, removing her cloak in one swift manner.

Narcissa's mouth slipped open, pleasantly surprised, feeling his body against hers so directly again after all this time. She recovered just as quickly, a sly smile settling on her lips as she took his face in her hands. Severus let his own hands linger along her waist, scooping down into the inner thigh and giving her a quick, determined glimpse before pursuing her mouth once more. Necessity…for affection, for touch, was a coal burning through them.

**_Feather: _**She slid her arms around his neck, entangling her fingers in his thick hair. He planted kisses down her jawline and neck, and her knees shook. She sighed, removing her hands from his hair. She brought them down to his chest and dug her fingers into the soft fabric of his robe, but as she tried to push it down his shoulders, He stopped his attack on her neck. "Narcissa I... I told you. We can't do this anymore. I..." But as she leaned forward and pressed her body against his, he seemed to forget he had been saying anything at all.

She ground her hips roughly against his and he let out a deep, guttural groan. She smirked. When she tried to remove his robe again, he allowed her to. Suddenly, he had her up against the wall again, one hand cupping her breast, and one hand pressed tightly, almost painfully, against her hip. He squeezed her breast roughly, and she gasped. He kneaded it through the fabric of her dress, and she gritted her teeth.

She bucked her hips and he smirked. But suddenly her hand shot out and she gripped at the crotch of his trousers and squeezed just as hard as he had earlier done to her breast. He growled, and any doubts she had of her plan earlier were erased with the feel of the rather strained fabric beneath her palm.

He grabbed her shoulders roughly and turned her around, slamming her against the wall yet again. He grabbed for the zip on the back of her dress and yanked it down, fumbling with the clasp at the top. She shrugged it off, and stepped out of the fabric pooled at her feet. She was about to turn around, when he braced his arms against the wall, trapping her. She shouldered the straps of her bra down and he pushed it harshly down until it was sitting around her stomach.

He took one breast in his hand and the other in his mouth. She shrieked. He rolled her nipple between his middle and index fingers, and she quaked beneath him. He pressed his hips harshly against hers and she clenched her eyes tight. His free hand trailed down her side until it reached the waistband of her knickers. He completely disregarded it, just going past it towards his destination.

When his long fingers hit her warmth, she clenched her eyes shut and took a deep shuddery breath. He automatically started pushing his fingers in and out of her, and she moaned. His fingers and teeth and tongue were working on her breasts, and before she knew it, the groans grew into shouts, and she was reaching her climax. He continued pushing, in and out and in and out, until she was able to breath without making noise. As he removed his mouth, he scraped his teeth against her still sensitive nipple and she bit her lip.

He stepped away from her, and it took her a second to realized how very vulnerable she was, standing there in nothing but her knickers. He gazed at her for a second before saying, "Okay, now what was it you really wanted?"

**_Pawler: _**Narcissa, very unlike her usual proud and confident self, trembled as he stared at her with coal black eyes. Her baby icy blues were pools instead of oceans and she found herself lacking the words to speak. Stiffening her upper lip, she growled at him, attempting to regain her composure and whatever dignity she had left. "You're foul you know that?" She stepped towards him, her legs still shaking as she did so and she lunged at him and captured his mouth with hers. When he didn't respond as she would have liked him to, she bit his lower lip making it bleed. She licked his lips tasting the iron coppery liquid and found that she liked it. Pulling his non-responsive self to her, she ground her hips against his body and was disappointed to find that he wasn't aroused. 'The arrogant scum' she thought. 'By the end of tonight, he'll be screaming my name.'

Pulling him in deeper into his flat, she threw him down on the couch with a bit of force. "That was a cruel thing you did, Sev. Leaving me exposed and vulnerable like that. Lucius would not approve"

"He also wouldn't approve of me fucking his wife which is why I do believe you should detach yourself from my person and hurry along to your darling golden boy."

"No, I think Lucius doesn't give a flying fuck about what we do as he's currently fucking Draco's Miss Know-It-All in our bedroom when I'm not at home. Did you know that he joins in sometime too? They were trying to persuade me as well, but I thought I'd rather get some personal one on one time you know? Speaking of, I'd like to get back to that." Shoving herself on top of him she leaned down and placed butterfly kisses along his clavicle slowly down to wear his shirt began. "This isn't really necessary honey, now is it?" Narcissa whispered as she tore it off, the buttons popping and sliding all over the floor as she did so.

Severus had a bored expression on his face. He had gotten his fill of this witch earlier and she wasn't doing much for him. "Hurry up, will you, sweetheart," bit out Snape. "You're beginning to bore me."

"Bore you, now? Guess I better start getting on it. Hope you enjoy THIS." Summoning a knife from her coat pocket, she grabbed it as soon as it floated over to her. Smirking she dragged a long thin line down his chest licking her lips as she did so.

"Feel it, Sev?" she whispered as she licked where the blood lay. "You enjoy pain don't you? You enjoyed it when that mudblood bint died. You enjoyed it when you found her lying on the floor all to save her precious baby boy. You enjoyed it when you saw the light leave Dumbledore's eyes."

Severus' eyes flickered as he noticed Cissy's pink tongue travel all the way down to the waistband of his trousers. "These aren't necessary either" she whispered as she yanked them down. Sev's member was staring up at her and she got a curious look on her face. "This is when I will make you feel the pain you caused me all those years at Hogwarts"

Bringing her knife back up again, she sliced at the tip and watched the blood trickle down and heard Severus gasp. "That's what I thought." And with that she went down on him, licking the blood away and gently sucking, enjoying Snape's curses and moans. Smiling, she grated her teeth along the length of him, feeling the blood finally pool as he hardened. "Enjoy it, you monster." She sucked some more and licked at his juices, enjoying the taste of him and the amount of control she had over him.

Severus, not one to be dominated, finally had had enough. "No more you bint," he gritted out as he flipped over, completely switching positions. He would remain in control. In fact, he'd destroy her. Smiling an age-old smile, he too, decided to venture to the nether lands.

Peeling off her soaked knickers, he sniffed before parting her folds. She did smell nice, and he wondered if she tasted just as good. Using his fingers first, he circled her clit, teasing her and enjoying the mewls of uninhibited pleasure. Finally, he set his mouth upon her while playing with her breasts, kneading what he could. Toying with her clit, he bit down on the soft nub, causing Cissa to buck her hips and scream. She liked that eh? Pain, pleasure, all in good form. Finally, he went inside pumping his tongue in and out of her tight channel, and Cissa bucked her hips again in time. "If you stop again, you bastard, I'll have your dick chopped off and thrown into one of those Muggle contraptions. What is it? A fucking blender. RELEASE ME," bit out Narcissa. But Snape refused and went back to merely twirling his tongue around her clit.

When he had finally had enough, he decided that it was time to get it over with. This would be the worst. What would pain her the most. Lifting himself, he placed himself at her entrance and thrust. He entered her at once, and felt Cissa's channel tighten around him. 'Is this what it would have been like?" he asked himself. 'I can fake it, disillusion myself,' he thought. 'Yes that's it'

Closing his eyes he began rhythmically pumping in and out, fingering Cissa's clit. As she neared her release she cried out, "Oh Circe, Severus." And she poured herself out to him. Severus was nearing his edge as well. A tear leaked out of the corner of his eye, as he himself screamed, "FUCK ME. YOU MUDBLOOD BITCH. FUCK ME LIKE YOU FUCKED HIM, UNGREATFUL LITTLE WENCH." And he tumbled over the edge whispering, "Oh Lily, how I miss you."

_"Hate me today, hate me tomorrow, _

_Hate me so you can finally,_

_See what's good, for you"_

**_Vixen: _**Narcissa couldn't believe what she was hearing. How dare he use her body while thinking of that redheaded whore? She growled as he slumped on top of her, still mumbling "Lily! Lily!"

With a sudden twist in her mind, a long-ignored side of her begged for release. Cissy gave a wicked grin and obliged, opening herself to the Veela genes she had denied for years. She could feel her bones lightening as the bird-like qualities heightened in her features. Her fingernails sharpened into claws, and a rather interesting defense mechanism activated.

**SLICE**

Severus had been in a post-coital haze, but he jumped five feet in the air when the eerie sound emanated from Narcissa's crotch. His willy stayed where it was. It took a moment for the realization to hit.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH! YOUR CUNT CHOPPED OFF MY COCK!"

Snape had never looked less authoritative than he did now, naked and bleeding from the groin. This didn't stop him from standing and glowering over Narcissa, who was giddy on the floor.

"Of course I did," she replied, slowly rising to her feet. "Honestly, Severus, what self-respecting woman wouldn't slice off a schlong after what you just did?" She pointed one lengthened fingernail at his large nose. "Get one thing straight, mister. I'm not your mudblood." Her sentences were punctuated by an odd chewing sound.

Severus's face grew even paler. "May I have it back?" he asked, nodding toward her lower region.

Narcissa smirked. "No. I was hungry, and this seems as good a snack as any." A large slurp, and Sev knew that his prized trouser snake was gone forever. "Besides, now you can never do it again!"

A large tear fell down his cheek, the first to do so since Lily's death. The part-Veela rolled her eyes. "Oh, you'll get over it," she said. "Now, on your knees. Clean up the mess and I'll let you have whatever scraps are left behind."

He rushed to do as he was told, but hesitated once his tongue was almost within her. He shot a questioning glance up the length of her body.

"Oh, fine, I promise I won't bite off your tongue! Wimp."

Much to his dismay, Severus found no leftovers in Cissa's oven. The kitchen was closed. However, the bookshelf was not.

Wormtail had been thoroughly enjoying the show from his hidden quarters until the bit with the decapitated dangle. He was just about to sneak away when the blonde woman in the living area turned her head. "Come on in, little rat. Don't miss the rest of the show!"

He crept slowly from behind the shelf. Narcissa eyed him up and down, pausing on the hand that was a gift from the Dark Lord. "That will do nicely. Remove your clothes, Wormtail."

He quickly squirmed his way out of his clothes before standing at attention for her inspection. Narcissa clenched one hand in Snape's hair to hold him on a spot for a moment. One glance downward told her that Pettigrew was small in all areas except the width of his stomach. Not worthy of her, but…

She lowered herself back to the ground, keeping Severus working with his tongue. As a result, the pale man had to bend forward, letting his arse stick up into the air. "Penetrate him, Peter."

Wormtail was quick to obey. He spit lightly on his hand, stroking his meager erection until it was hard enough to enter Snape's arse. Snape hissed at the burning sensation, prompting Pettigrew to add some blood as more lubrication.

Once a rhythm had been established there, Narcissa beckoned Wormtail to lean over. He did so obediently. "Give me your arm, Wormtail." He knew which arm she was referring to and stretched out his silver gift. She caught his fingers and guided them to her entrance, groaning at the cold intrusion.

**_Tufty:_** Pettigrew grunted as he slammed into the greasy man's arse. Cold silver fingers slipped along the terrifying woman's wet folds. Cissy shivered loving the contrast of cold metal against her hot cunt. "Go deeper, rat," she commanded, guiding Snape's mouth and hands to her breasts. They both immediately complied, fearing that any other reaction would cost them their lives. Snape set to work biting down on her hard nipples and kneading the soft flesh of the other breast as Pettigrew rammed his thick metal index finger into her dripping pussy. It wasn't satisfying for him, as he had no feeling in that hand, but he knew it worked wonders for her. Narcissa moaned, satisfied as she was pleasured. Why hadn't she done this long ago? Life would have been so much easier if she had Lucius and Draco eating out of her hand like this all along instead of treating her as if she was a fragile, weak woman they could order to their own will and ignore when they didn't want her. Anger at her mistreatment caused her to dig her fingers into Severus's greasy locks and pull up hard, causing him to bit down hard enough on her nipple to draw blood. "Lick it up." She glared at the man on her breast. "Drink my blood like it's your beloved mudblood's milk. Perhaps the purity will cleanse her from your mind you sniveling excuse of a ma-" The last word of her rant was cut off as Pettigrew slipped two more fingers into her narrow channel. Groaning in ecstasy she suddenly had an idea.

Cackling madly, Narcissa commanded the two men off of her and each other. She looked at the two, contemplating her plan for a moment before smirking at them both. Neither of them deserved her. With a sudden swipe of her wand Peter's prized hand was sliced from his arm and flew to her hand. The rat fell to his knees clutching his stump in horror and disbelief. Narcissa smiled cruelly, even catching Snape chuckling madly out of the corner of her eye. "Transform, rat." Her voice was light and airy, as if she had not a care in the world. His beady little eyes looked up at her as he reluctantly changed into his animagus rat. He didn't know what was to become of him, but he hoped it was quick.

Icy blue eyes fell upon the pale professor. "Come here Severus," she cooed pleasantly. Slowly coming toward her, the greasy man looked at her, unease turning to disgust as she thrust the bloody silver hand into his arms. Laying down she airily commanded Severus onto his hands and knees in front of her, then with a pointed look to Petey, she said in a low level voice, "Now crawl up that greasy nasty little asshole's arse." She saw hesitancy in the rat's movements. "Now," she clarified.

Snape couldn't believe he was letting her do this. He felt the rat crawling up his legs to his overly exposed hole. Whimpering he looked to his Mistress for her next command. Bird features were still evident in her face as she smiled down at the man and silently transfigured the hand into a thick, long dick. "Fuck me with it," she said simply, acting almost bored. Snape instantly rammed the huge dildo into her formerly toothy cunt, instantly noting that she had set a charm on it that made him feel everything as if it was his own member buried deep inside the beautiful, yet terrifying woman. The surprise feeling almost distracted him from the feeling of the furry animal burrowing it's way into his puckered hole. Groaning, almost squealing, he thrust into her as fast as he could to try and distract himself from the agony of his ass being torn apart by the disgusting animal.

"Burrow deeper!" she commanded between gasps of pleasure. "You better be coming out the fucking hole in his crotch by the time I come!" she growled out, grinding her hips against the metal rod. Severus screamed as he felt his intestines being ripped apart and realization dawned on him. She had planned to kill him all along. She had come to him planning to seduce, then slit his throat and leave him on the sofa to die. She hadn't planned it to turn out this way, but it was coming along quite nicely. Moaning wildly, Narcissa dragged Severus's pain filled face to her bosom again, her breasts and nipples demanding attention.

Wormtail kept at it, ripping at anything in his way as he heard his Mistress coming closer and closer to her edge. Panic filled the small rat as he dutifully ripped his way through the man's body, terrified of the repercussions should he fail her orders.

Severus Snape had never felt such pain and pleasure in his life. He knew he was bleeding, and he knew he would die tonight. He knew that once she was done with him she'd leave him there to bleed out and die. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't concentrate on that fact. All he could concentrate on was the building pleasure in his stomach that he knew would never be filled, only to bring him to a metaphorical blue balls as he bleeds to death in his very home. His strength was failing. Narcissa saw this coming, and cast a quick Imperio on him, demanding him to pleasure her till his very lest breath.

Light was before the rat-man and he squealed in delight as he burst out of the gaping blood pit at the direct moment that he heard his Mistress scream her release and convulse happily on his former hand. Little rat eyes turned to look behind him and see the horror of what he had just done. Severus Snape lay behind him; glass in his eyes, and his breath more shallow than a kiddie's pool. He was barely alive, and would only be so for a few moments longer. "Poor, poor, Sevvy," the devil woman cooed. "We could have had so much fun together if he hadn't been so fixated on that damn mudblood." she sighed and picked up the bloody rat and smiled at him fondly. "What do you say we get ourselves a little midnight snack?" Terror rose in the small animal as the meanings of her words hit him.

Narcissa strode away from the dank house, licking her lips. Her feast had satisfied both of her hungers.


End file.
